Dragons
Dragons One of the largest and oldest species of Kin they were some of the first who came from the first War. They were taken from the overly large Formless. It seemed that they managed to retain their more battle ready and unique shapes from being a Formless and somehow carried with them specific elemental traits and abilities long since left behind. They are usually much larger than humans, each having a unique form per species which each gives them a unique shape depending on what they specialized themselves in once they spread out with Fae and Kin. While they can take massive forms, they are able to turn themselves into a half humanoid half draconic form before allowing themselves to take human shape. This is because like all Kin they are semi ethereal beings, meaning their being is both physical and spiritual and thus they can always be in a state of flux between shapes that they assign as themselves. Bodies Each body is unique and as such it is impossible to completely map out a single form though it can be broken down into different basis. There are however some things that stay the same. Firstly dragon scales are as strong as Mithril, keeping them protected from outside attacks. Most species have a secondary set of eyelids much like lizards or sharks to protect them during attacking. Finally each dragon has a different throat. Fire dragons have an extra gas sack storing methane where it can be pushed up their throat, their throats having muscles or sacks to create a spark or to store extra liquid within it. After that magical organs and glans within their body weaponize whatever is inside of them from liquids to sound and erupt it outwards. This goes on and on for every sort of dragon no mater what kind it is. Each dragon species is different, their bodies while they can be categorized each grow differently. From the way thickets of scales grow to the thin underbelly each can be looked upon differently. They can take on almost different varieties between the species, while one that may grow in the mountains can take on a more porcupine like form, their desert counterpart may grow to an almost armadillo shape, allowing them to push through the sands. Body Type There seem to be several body types which can be broken down into a few categories for each. Firstly is the Lions Body, the most common body type, rather thing but with a large proud chest and a strong near feline sort of muscle structure. Secondly is the Serpent Body, it is as it is seems, they are born with extremely long, thin forms much like snakes or eels. After that, is the Whale Body, extremely tight but brought together drawing in all of the physical features tightly together, making this the much thicker, tankier dragons. Finally, there are there Lizard Body, a normal serpentine line form with the angular lizard like take. Wing Type Much like the multiple body types there are just as many wing types for dragons to be given. First, there are the B'ird Type', whether the dragon grows feathers or uses scales, these birds are extremely bird like in nature, down to the fold and way they are built. They are spread out in forms of flight, propulsion, gaining altitude, and general make up just like a bird. Next, is the Bat Type, this type is built so that dragons replace their arms with wings or are given a fusion of the two. For the replacement, the wings seem to built out with massive gliding like feathers which can spread out and curl individually, folding and expanding the wing accordingly. As far as the other type, these dragons often have a normal arm but when it comes to their hands or paws, the wing will expand out from there and often be fused in between digits allowing the wings to be twice as long as the body in some cases. Lastly, there is the Cape Type, much like the Bat Type, those with the Cape Type have extremely long and flat wings running down the flat of their body. Using this they are able to fly by casting themselves upwards and gliding down as they wish. Limb Type To begin, there is the Lizard Type, this is the common lizard like limbs common to most reptiles, more among the salamander or gator families than the others. This allows them for wide climb, hard grip, snatching, and full rotation of their body. After that is the Bird Type, this is the form most seen by predatory birds, separate digits with a back hook which allows them to claw onto and grab their prey. Like all other birds they have long non retractable talons which come from the tips of their toes. Following, is Feline Type, which appears much like any and all big cats, with large paws that they can use to grip onto objects. Each of their paws allows them to release retractable talons that can hook into people. Last, is the Hand Type, which appears much like a hand with massive talons curving from the tips of the fingers. These are much more lizard like then they are sapiens, yet that does not change their shape. Tail Type Starting, there is the Whip Type, an overly thin and long tail which ends at a point instead of a nub or a point. This allows them to whip their tails around quick or hard causing quick turns and hard motions, they can even use it much like an actual whip. Next, there is the Lizard Type '''which is usually extremely fat and runs down the length of the body ending in a much thinner, narrower point. When it comes to the tail types they are often semi disjointed from the form, with a small division between body and tail with a thick muscle and cartilage structure much like a shark or lizard, but they are able to regrow their tails in the certain case thanks to this. Following, '''Sapien Type are completely opposable times which allow the dragon to completely wrap around objects. Sometimes those with those tail types allow them to use them to hang or keep onto objects which allows them to cast around however they wish. Beside them are the Fin Type '''which exists just like those of a fish, connected to the form of the dragon completely, moving and shifting with their form, which allows them a full movable body that they are a part of. Last of all the '''Snake Type '''which are just as the name implies, those of a snake. They can curl, wrap around, or slip between objects. It is much like the Sapien Type but they are not completely opposable, but instead they are more used for wrapping around or locking themselves onto objects. Scale Type There isn't much to really say about this category as dragons are shown to be born with a massive variety of scales between them, though there seems to be quick definable trains about each and every single one of the different dragon scales that appear. Firstly there are '''Thorn Scales, easily recognizable, they are lifted off the body almost like what one would see with a Panglion, except their scales are overly pointed allowing them to tear through whatever they touch. After that, the Body Print are the most recognizable, these are common for dragons, with their scales completely covering their form as thick coating. Beside that, there is the Skin Type, this is the common with aquatic dragons, much sleeker than most, their skin is created to completely thick and layered so there is no division between scales just like skin. Lastly, there are those that fall into the Feather or Fur type, These types are not rare, but their feathers and fur are as strong as the scales of any other dragon. Known Dragon Types Blue Rose Iceback - An overly thin dragon with large hind legs and shorter front legs, this beast takes on a dark blue body color with an overly thin face. While this dragon claims no horns at all, it's body is completely covered in overlapping scales. Each of it's scales appear to be made of diamond and appear like rose petals each ending in a straight point which act as horns. These completely cover most of it's back, sides, legs, and tail letting it act almost like a porcupine. They do not protect the overly large wings, which are usually twice the size of their own body. Born not granted with the power of fire like most, they are often born with the ability to freeze anything in front of them with their breath. Royal Black Blooded Steelback - A much smaller breed of the Stormbringer, Steelbacks are short dragons with long feather like scales which cover their form and rattle as they move, each of these scales is razor sharp and can cut people by simply running a limb over them. While not given the shorter bird like beak that Stormbringers have but instead the long snout that is seen in most smaller kinds of dragons. They are often gifted with either a headdress of scales or horns across their body. Each of their tails are elongated snake types, with the scales covering the tops and sides of their tails. This is not seen in their wings which are feathered in nature and usually longer than the body. Snowy Wyvern - A very common Wyvern species, they are often covered in fur and feathers versus the thick scales of their counterparts. Usually snow white and gray, appear with overly thick hind legs, almost canine or feline with a long tail and overly large white feathers which seem better suited for gliding. They are another hornless species, yet this is replaced by feathers on the top of the head matched with the ears, giving the denotation of some raptors. Zilant - One of the more traditional of all dragons, Zilants are more the type that people see when reading traditional books. They are overly large dragons, often born with large bird limbs instead of the more lizard like ones. They are given extremely thick snake like tails and rather long necks ending in the more lizard like features. They are often born with overly powerful wings and large horns, which made them a traditional terror. Unlike other dragons while not breathing fire, they have been shown to spew magma from their bodies. Blackscale Stormbringer - One of the largest of dragon species, one which stands and is stronger than most dragons. They are overly large, actually larger than most with interlocking black scales covering the outer of their form to stop them from being hurt. They are granted overly powerful canine hind legs with powerful claws and a set of near simian or human like forearms with thick and powerful claws. The front of their bodies are more birdlike having powerful beaks at the top of their head and more dragon like features below. The have strong tails with spiked scales at the tips. Their wings are overly long with armor coating around shell of their wings and the tops acting like armored feathers to give them a powerful outer shell. Instead of expelling fire or ice, they could instead unleash powerful torrents of lightning said to be hot enough to melt pure steel. Lindworm - A rather long yet small dragon species, they appear as wingless and only have a small set of nub front legs. These nub legs are extremely thick and completely lizard like in nature, while most of their body strength allows them to shoot and dart around just like a snake would. They have extremely large mouths, almost like eels with thick padding on each side like a snake allowing them to swallow up to six to seven foot tall. They are covered in massive spiked scales running down their back which rattle upon moving and overly massive spikes on their backs. Each spike is serrated and upon digging into an object continue to push into the object like a porcupine. Bodies It is shown above how dragons all come in documented forms, there is actually more to them than that. Dragons have the ability to shift their bodies into those of Humans and even the ability to turn into certain animals if they see fit. Still these beings while appearing as human; they still carry on dragonic nature from their vibrant colors ranging from jet black to ionic blues, still covered in their markings from both scales and those of magic. Dragons are able to grow their scales, wings, tails, and even their horns at will, which scale to their form animal or human form. More than that, they can grow these limbs out even further, seemingly unhindered by their scale thanks to the fact that they are used to the strength they carry. This is matched with the fact that they carry with them all of the glans, nerves, and extra organs that were given to them in their dragon form. This means it is not too far to see a bear breathing lightning and revealing themselves to be dragons. Magic Dragons are extremely powerful Kin, each of them skilled with their magic, they were in fact the first of all the Kin to actually gain the ability to use magic. Firstly, their bodies are overly powerful and filled with magic on their own, usual magic which strengthen their forms, making the almost more dangerous than most of their Kin brethren. Further out than most, each of the Kin had magic inside of them, Dragons were overly strong with said magic, coursing through their bodies meaning that in order to cause them damage one must destroy the magic through their scales and forms beneath or cause enough trauma for obliteration. While naturally given the ability to breath their own elemental forces through their bodies, dragons can also do it through magic, meaning that a person must deal with both the magic and the natural affect of said offensive. Further out, dragons were the first of all Kin to learn to take on a human form, allowing them to shift any part of their being from human to dragonic and in between at will. Each bit of magic they have is unique and rare to every single species, meaning that studying how to do battle against one dragon will do nothing against another, even though they seem to have universal weaknesses between certain body types. Dragons are born with elemental magic inside of them, all of these being a certain abjection or elemental magic; from poison and rot to fire and water; this comes from the very core of the Dragon and projected outwards through their Mana and magic that needs no seal, ritual, or incantation to perform and can be instantly projected from their forms. This magic is broken into two forms, Dragon Slayer and Dragon Slave; each being near polar opposites to one another. Dragon Slayer is as it sounds, is specifically made to kill other Dragons, Dragon Slayer burns and sears through Dragon magic and scales, breaking through their defenses to allow them to strike out near instantly. This is divided into four sections, breath, wing, claw, and tail; some dragons are unable to present all these traits because of how they are born. Dragon Slave is the opposite, named because of how often it appears to Mages who are linked to these Kin. Dragon Slave is the apt use of the Magic to create and enchant their bodies any things around them. These are broken into different natures like the Dragon Slayer, in this case, wing, scale, and presence. This creates a natural barrier or hardening, protecting the Dragon with a near elemental shield or wall that keeps them from being harmed and in some cases has been known to cancel out the Dragon Slayer. Society Not much could be said about dragon society, while yes dragons congregate at mass to lay eggs and brood during some of their mating seasons which occur every few years. it has not been shown that Dragons live together in mass societies unlike Drakes. More often than not dragons live an extremely solitary lifestyle, coming together to mate and claim/divide territory. When dragons do come together, they will assemble, to which the dragons appear at the hundreds as they are able to keep from battling one another during these times. They come together, usually leaving the oldest who are closes to death to protect their eggs after laying them. What comes later is that they will stockpile food and fortify the areas around them to ensure that the eggs are able to come through and be healthy. After that when the eggs are ready to hatch the single parent or the mated pairs will take them back to their territory. It can be seen, that those dragons who come together may in times not stay in mated pairs. Dragons have been shown to create their own form of natural hierarchy when it comes to territory, considering the older a dragon is the more powerful their magic becomes. Usually younger dragons will steal mass territory from the eldest, thus creating their own lands. From there they will often grow older, allowing in younger Dragons they know aren't a mass threat to them to divide up much smaller parts to their territory, thus monopolizing their rule as the strongest as time goes on. Other Dragons will come in often killing those they know they can or choosing to become a mate with another Dragon to keep from being ending up being pushed out of territory or ending up prey for others. This has even gone so far as to create kingdoms of their kind, near mass pairs creating lines of succession and territory, working to ensure total peace and full control over their land. These areas are kept under control of their kings or queens, who then divide up control of vast territories between their brood. When a new Dragon tries to steal land, they usually come to face off against the brood and those who had joined them to gain land, hunting grounds, and safety in the numbers. These thieves are subjugated rather easily and then face a choice; join, leave, or die. The younger brasher Dragons will either leave or battle to death with the older ones usually opting to join without a fight. Species Differentiation Dragons can be lumped together into species like branches but they do not seem to share any common ancestry. Even at the mixed breeding of species seems to actually bring together brand new traits from mixing the two dragons meaning that it's hard to actually tell what parts are transferred between them. There are however ways to tell which species is which, by partnering up the known characteristics of each and every dragon type and adding in their scale types it is, one is able to put together what the species could possibly be. Partnership Dragons are known for their partnership with other Kin and sometimes even species such as humans. They will often allow themselves to be contracted for summoning by mages and have even been known to teach humans things such as magic or languages. It is even known that on some worlds the entire reason that Humans were even given the ability to manipulate magic and Mana around them is thanks to the fact that Dragons were teaching everything that they would need to know. While Gods are sometimes teach humans themselves, more often that not it is the Dragons that were responsible for this. Most of all, Dragons have the ability to increase a person's magic ability far beyond what a human would be able to generate on their own. This comes down to Dragons allying themselves and forming life bonds with other beings from Yokai to Humans; ensuring that they will link themselves to these beings. Boosting not only their power but in certain cases becoming their mates. Of course this is very rare, most Dragons under the opinion that they are the most powerful of all species and should not lower themselves. Certain times however, Dragons can end up partnering with themselves as Dragons like all Kin are able to join with other Kin to become even more powerful beings; certain Dragons are actually able to split themselves into pieces of a whole being which in the end take up their own living selves.